The Transported
by kaelang12
Summary: Two friends, Kaelan and Matt, are transported to the world where everything Kaelan draws, comes to life! Can she and her main character help get them back home while saving different universes?
1. Chapter 1

The Transported

Ch.1- Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

_We found her._ A disembodied voice says as it echoes through a dark room. In the middle of a circle, there is a pedestal holding a crystal ball. In the crystal ball, there is an image of a young girl. _The chosen one…_

"Kaelan? Kaelan!" "AH!" The young girl yells. Kaelan was a young, 15 year old girl. She had light blue eyes, and dark blonde hair that fell down her back. She was shorter than almost everyone of her friends, but behind her chubby, innocent face held a dark, sadistic mind that set her far apart from anyone who didn't know her. Her friend Matt, however, was just like her. But these two couldn't look more different together. Matt was taller and skinnier, Kaelan was shorter and chubbier.

As Kaelan looked out the car window, Matt kept looking at her art book, " Why do you keep drawing her, Kaelan?" he asked. In her notebook, were drawings of a young girl, with green cat ears, short blonde hair, and glasses. Her right eye was blue, and her left eye was yellow, with a scar running down it. "She's my alter- ego, Matt. How can I NOT draw her?" Kaelan replied. " Besides, drawing her feels like I'm doing something important." Matt couldn't believe it. Ever since they first met, Kaelan's been drawing her nonstop. She changed her appearance over time, though. "First she had long hair, now she has short hair. Are ya gonna make up your mind about her hair?" He asked. "I finally decided on short hair. She was attacked by her rival C.J. Remember that episode of Naruto? Where Sakura cut her hair? It's just like that." she replied. "You always have a story going on in your head, don't you?" Matt said. He was right on the mark. Everyday, nonstop, Kaelan had a story going on in her head. Sometimes, she had several stories going on. Right now, she had one unfolding as they spoke.

In Kaelan's Mind

"Kaelan! Where are you?" Kolin yelled. Kolin kept pacing up and down behind the stage as the band got ready to perform. _She always does this! Why is she always late?_ She thought. After 10 minutes, she sees Kaelan running up to greet her. Kolin was one of Kaelan's sisters', along with Kaid, making them triplets. Without her scar, Kaelan, Kolin, and Kaid could never be told apart. But their ears were the major difference. Kaelan had green cat ears, Kaid had blue ears, and Kolin had purple and pink ears. As Kaelan ran up, she was holding her pocket watch to look at the time. "You're late, sis. Again." Kolin said. "I know, and I'm sorry. I had some unfinished business to attend to." Kaelan replied. " Well, you're here now, and that's all that matters.' She replied as they went to their places on the platform. Arming her guitar, Kaelan stood there and listened to the crowds who were eager to hear her voice reach out and sing.

As the band crescendoed, the audience roared with applause. _Another audience satisfied._ Kaelan thought.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

The Transported

Ch.2- Two Worlds Collide

"I'm not wearing it."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Fine! I'll wear it…._bitch_"

"I heard that."

Struggling to get into her costume, Kaelan was listening to her radio as she and Matt were getting ready to go to the convention. "How are you able to pull off being Tifa?" Matt asked as he was getting dressed. " 'Cause I have the boobs", She replied. "And I have the strength to do it." "Besides, I wanted to cosplay as Tsunade, but I'm shorter than you." All of a sudden, a scream filled the air. As the two friends looked at each other, Kaelan was the first to run out of the room with Matt's Buster Sword. "Hey! Get back, here Kaelan! Ah, DAMMIT!" With that, he ran out of the room after Kaelan.

"How does he carry this?" Kaelan grumbled to herself as she dragged the sword down the hallway. Before she could answer herself, a dark figure appeared in front of her. Before she could ask, the figure spoke.

"Finally, I found you."

"Kaelan, are you….o..kayyy…", Was all Matt could say before he could say anything else. "Uh, Kaelan, who is this?" " This is one of my characters. She's the dark side of my main character." _How could this even be possible? She's not supposed to exist! _Kaelan thought. _Come on! Move! Use the Buster Sword! You can do it!_ As if by magic, she began to lift the sword as if it were made of paper. Yelling loudly, she ran to her creation to slash her.

"RAHHHH!"

"Is that all you can do?" Anti asked before punching Kaelan in the stomach, sending her flying across the hall. But she didn't hit the wall. She was enveloped in a bubble of air. "What the hell…?" "So, ya havin fun yet?", A mysterious voice said. _Wait. That voice. That's How I picture Kaelan's voice in my head! It has to be! _ As she opened her eyes, she saw her: short blonde hair, one blue eye, one yellow eye with a scar running down, and glasses. It was her! Her main character, Kaelan!

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

The Transported

Ch. 3- Thy Vorpal Blade

"So, I take it you're not having a good time." Kaelan(2) said. "Now, it's my turn to play." Grabbing her sword, she went to fight Anti. In a flash, the two were fighting. "How can they fight so fast?" Matt asked as he helped Kaelan(1) up. "Because that's how I imagined them to be." She replied wearily. "Y'see, I drew Kaelan as a Kami, or god. She's a goddess, so she's supposed to have unlimited power. The core for this power is her left eye. She has most of it sealed away, though. All that power can overwhelm an entire country." "So, she's a Mary-Sue." "No, she's not!" "Yes, she is!" "No, I'm not!" Kaelan(2) yelled out as she was fighting. "Told ya." Kaelan(1) sneered.

After at least 20 minutes of fighting, Kaelan(2) decided that enough was enough. As she dodged wave after wave of attacks, she left kunai in different areas to form a pentacle. "Now we finish this." Kaelan(2) said as she performed the incantation.

_I call upon the powers of fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit._

_Let the angels of light and darkness show me the way_

_Grant me the ability to smite my foe_

_To save the world today!_

With those words, everyone was transported to a room of darkness as Anti screamed in pain as she disappeared in a blur of light. As Anti vanished, the room dissipated to reveal a different place. Kaelan(1) and Matt looked at the face of their savior as she realized what just happened.

"Fuck."

End of Chapter 3.


End file.
